haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Bois D'Orme
Bois D'Orme (English: Elmwood) is the second communal section of Anse-à-Pitres, Sud-Est, Haiti. ]] About Bois D'Orme is located in the northern half of the commune of Anse-à-Pitres. It has an area of 57.71 km 2 and a population nearing 8,000 in 2000 and 8600 in 2003. Bois D'Orme is at a distance of 72.3 km from Jacmel and 59.9 km from Port-au-Prince. The section specializes in coffee growing and market gardening. About Specifically, the communal section of Bois D'Orme is part of a micro-region characterized by different eco-climatic conditions compared to the whole country. The annual rainfall is about 1900 millimeters (75 in.) and the altitude varies between 700 to 1500 meters (2100-4500 feet). The region enjoys a tropical climate and the average annual temperature is around 23.5°C (74°F). These conditions determine a terroir with strong productive potential of coffee. This "region" is classified by the Ministry of Agriculture of Natural Resources and Rural Development as a strategic area for coffee growing (INESA, 2001: 28). Coffee is one of the main cash crops in Haiti, with mango and cocoa. Like the other coffee zones of the country, the plantations are distributed in valleys, plateaus and near dwellings. They form a wooded agro-ecosystem, often associated with perennial and productive species such as sucrin ( Inga vera) and avocado ( Persea americana), Citrus, banana ( Musa sp.), tubers ( Colocasia antiquorum, Dioscorea alata) (CA Belliard, 2006). The cultivated coffee variety is of Arabica type 9. It is grown on small areas of 1-3 ha and is estimated to yield 500 kg / ha (F. Pierre, 2005). According to a study carried out by INESA (2001), 77% of coffee producers in the "region" of Belle-Anse own their land against 5.4% who cultivate land sharecropping and the rest is under the lease of land owned in the state. Economy The sections dominant activities area Agriculture, Livestock and Small Business Agriculture, Livestock and Small Business. Non-agricultural activities are also dominated by trade, especially across the Haitian-Dominican border. The type of border existing in the area is semi-open and there are exchanges twice a week (Monday and Friday) between the two peoples sharing the same island. This is a binational market that attracts residents from all over the county of Belle-Anse. Trade is dominated by food products, seafood, livestock products on the side of the Dominicans; market gardening and fruit on the Haitian side. To ensure their survival, people often sell forest products (boards and charcoal). The private financial sector is very poorly represented and only in urban areas is it represented by credit unions and savings banks. Some offices of deconcentrated state services exist only in urban centers. Out of a staff of 18 functional Ministries currently in Haiti, 6 are present in these two communes: the Ministry of Agriculture (only in Thiotte), the Ministry of Economy and Finance, the Ministry of Public Health and of the Population, the Ministry of National Education and Vocational Training, the Ministry of Justice and Population and finally the Ministry of the Interior and Territorial Communities. The latter is represented by the office of the Municipal Councils at the level of the cities and that of the Boards of Administration of the Communal Sections (CASEC) in the Communal Sections. Belle-Anse is one of the administrative regions of the Republic of Haiti where road infrastructures are in poor condition. The towns of Thiotte and Anse-à-Pitres are both very far from Jacmel where, unfortunately, services are concentrated at the departmental level. Compared to the capital Port-au-Prince, they are located at a much closer distance even if the road situation is just as difficult. Geography Neighboring sections Neighborhoods Infrastructure Education ] Category:Communal Sections Category:Sud-Est, Haiti